1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive, remote, computer interface system preferably used with a real estate display system structured to permit the remote exhibition of a real estate space, whether the real estate space if fully constructed or in a planning stage, and in a manner which gives a substantially realistic and comprehensive demonstration of the real estate space, either for prospective purchase purposes or for directional and guiding purposes.
Further, the system provides selectivity between self-contained, on-site display and program generation, and remotely accessed display, the system being structured such that even in a remotely accessed display substantially real time, continuous movement, inter-activity and image generation is achieved through the utilization of a specific interactive, remote computer interface system. The interface system itself relates to a system of substantially enhancing the effectiveness of interactive "online" capabilities, especially as they relate to video and audio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Real estate sales and development is a multi-million dollar industry based on the impact and appealability of a particular real estate space to a prospective consumer. While in many circumstances, an actual real estate space which is being offered is physically available for a preferred, personal "walk-through" by a prospective purchaser or investor, sometimes such circumstances are not available or are not practical. For example, if a purchaser or investor is at a location remote from the precise real estate space, it may be inconvenient and time consuming for that individual to make a special trip just to view one or more specific real estate spaces. Along these lines, if a number of real estate spaces are to be viewed, a substantial amount of time is spent merely travelling from one location to another, and a viewer is never truly able to make a comparison while the images are fresh in his/her mind. Moreover, and perhaps of even more significant, especially in the field of real estate development, a particular real estate space may not be physically available for viewing because it is still under construction or is in the developmental stages. In such a circumstance, prospective purchasers or investors must rely on static artist sketches of a particular real estate space, or must view a similar real estate space. Unfortunately, these methods and existing systems do not truly provide a prospective purchaser or investor with a realistic perspective of a specific real estate space.
For example, even with existing video systems, a prospective purchaser or investor is not truly able to capture the feel of user controlled, independent movement from one room to another or of exploring the surrounding environment of the real estate space, such as examining a specific view from a window or balcony, and exploring options relating to elevation and orientation changes of a particular real estate space. As such, it would be highly beneficial to provide a system which can provide a prospective purchaser or investor a complete and highly realistic view of a specific real estate space, even when direct viewing of the real estate space is not available for any of a variety of reasons.
With the advent of technology, more and more individuals have sought to develop technical systems to provide some sort of representation of the view of real estate space. While a depiction of floor plans and artist drawings may sometimes be available, most systems which claim to be interactive merely provide a series of fixed dimension and orientation, static images strung together. Indeed, any systems which claim to provide a user with a "walk-through" type viewing environment are typically very limited in the views which they provide, are substantially erratic, as they do not seek to provide any image continuity beyond merely stringing static images together, and typically only provide a moving reference point for viewing the same image rather than providing a user with an actual feel for a specific real estate space. In fact, these systems are truly linear displays of files on a video tape or laser disc, and provide no user interactivity, indeed, a user of conventional systems is merely permitted to "sit and watch" without control, beyond conventional forward, rewind and/or selection of a file to be displayed.
As such, it would be highly beneficial to provide a real estate display system which can provide a user with a highly interactive, first person perspective, "walk-through" type experience, giving the user complete freedom of mobility so as to turn around, look up, down or at any location desired, substantially giving that user the impression of an actual presence in the real estate space. Moreover, such a system should be capable of interlacing audio and video information regarding the specific real estate space, such as views from a balcony or a window, and/or presentations regarding options, such as different flooring or wall coverings, or other amenities so as to anticipate views a user at the actual space would normally seek to see, and indeed, providing some views and information which could not be as readily available in a standard, physical "walk-through".
In addition to the needs associated with the sale and demonstration of a specific real estate space to prospective purchasers, it is also seen that significant needs are associated with the requirements of individuals attempting to navigate large, complex real estate spaces, such as office buildings, cruise ships, collage campuses, recreational facilities, hospital facilities, convention centers and the like. In such circumstances, and often because of the generally limited display space available for directional/navigational information, individuals seeking to navigate a specific real estate space must generally rely upon two dimensional maps to provide some maneuvering guidance. Such maps, however, do not provide any true frame of reference for an individual attempting to navigate a specific area, such as by pointing out landmarks and generally providing an individual with the knowledge of "what they are looking for" as they actually proceed through the real estate space. Along these lines, it would be highly beneficial to have a system for the display of real estate space which can effectively and realistically guide an individual through a large complex real estate space, providing that individual with substantially realistic and accurate representations of what that individual will see as they seek to arrive from one location to another. Moreover, such a system should be capable of providing additional and immediate information regarding particular locations, sites, or points of interest along the way, thereby further assisting the individual in their navigation through the real estate space. Although a typical map display should also be available for such a system, it would be beneficial to provide some reference between that typical map display and an actual first person image of what will be seen as certain areas are navigated, allowing the user complete control and freedom of movement in order select a location to which they would seek to go and a manner in which they would like to arrive at that location, while still providing a complete and accurate representation of the navigation course. Unfortunately, the prior art is deficient in providing such a system capable of achieving such result and providing such effective information to an individual seeking to navigate or otherwise view a real estate space. Moreover, such system are pre-set in the guided path and do not let an individual explore and/or select their own path that guides them by other desired locations and can provide information regarding unfamiliar locations at the users option. Indeed, the system of the present invention uniquely seeks to provide an effective, accurate and easy to use solution to the problems which remain in the related art.
Furthermore, it is noted that with the advent of on-line technology, such as internet navigation, it is often desirous for various types of information, including real estate space display information, to be accessed through a remote on-line connection. Such types of connections are indeed quite valuable as they enable large quantities of information to be stored on dedicated remote server assemblies, permitting individuals, with perhaps less powerful computer systems to access the vast array of information. A significant problem associated with the use of such on-line technology, however, involves the substantial amount of time required to down-load various images and information. Such is particularly the case with any kind of animated three dimensional images or with video and/or audio information. Typically, the down-load time for such types of information is in the range of many minutes, making any kind of seamless and/or continuous presentation of an animated nature substantially impossible. Indeed, even with the advent of broadband technology and higher speed computers, substantial limitations still exist with regard to the speed in which video and audio is provided in an accessible and effectively utilizable means for a person at a local access site. Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial to provide a system which is capable of substantially, easily and economically, but significantly enhancing the interactive capabilities of an on-line "web" site, especially in the field of continuous motion video or graphical displays, and extensive audio signals associated with those displays. Furthermore, such a system should not violate the security requirements commonly associate with internet technology by unnecessarily accessing information stored on a user's computer hard-drive and/or other sensitive areas. The system should also be capable of seamlessly and quickly providing a variety of supplemental and auxiliary information, which can significantly enhance the on-line experience, by achieving sophisticated and generally lengthy audio and video segments without the requisite, extended down-load times, and in a manner which can be effectively interactive and modifiable during display.